nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
The Invisible Hand
The Invisible Hand (also known as The Shop and The Group Melinda confirmed that the Shop and the Group are the same thing. "Percy called it The Shop, we’re now calling it The Group." http://tvline.com/2013/11/05/the-big-bang-theory-thanksgiving-episode-season-7-spoilers/) were a secret and global organization which experiments on people using their new technology. According to Trevor Adrian, they have existed in secret for generations. The Group means the 8 leaders of the Invisible Hand and not the entire organization. History The Organization is created for produce high technologies to dominate the world. The Invisible Hand was led by 8 high members included Philip Jones and Mr. Adrian. They create technologies to give them access into black markets. This organization was dissolved and destroyed by Nikita and her team. Its first appearance was in "Shadow Walker." In "Homecoming" they were responsible for Kathleen Spencer's predecessor losing his presidency when Percy forced him to drop his endorsement of a peace treaty just so Percy can prove he was worthy of membership in the club. Heidecker , who was a member of''' the Invisible Hand''' would later make an appearence in "Brave New World." When they needed something "done" they asked Percy in Division do it. In return, they provided him with high-tech products. A member of the eight appeared during the episode in Heidecker's image. At the end of the episode his true face was revealed. This organization has made Michael's prosthetic hand and Kosta Beciraj's prosthetic leg. In the episode "High-Value Target", it was revealed that Amanda had formed an alliance with''' the Invisible Hand'. In "Invisible Hand" Loren Tolcher conducted experiments on people in Cobalt River. In the episode "Til Death Do Us Part", it is revealed that they kidnapped the President and replaced her with a double, who then killed herself in order to frame Nikita, who is now being hunted by '''the Invisible Hand', the U.S. government and Team Nikita. In "Pay-Off" Birkhoff destroyed one of their facilities in Dubai using a missile. In "Canceled " Nikita captured the eight main members of The Group as well as Amanda. They are all being held in a triple-max prison and the CIA, FBI, and NSA are capturing all 54 remaining doubles, effectively putting an end to The Group, no small part to the sacrifice Ryan Fletcher made to expose them. Members The 8 Leaders and their industries: MR.JONES.png|Phillip Jones (Science) Adrian.png|Trevor Adrian carlmember.png|Carl (Oil) markhoworth.png|Mark Howorth (World Crest Media) williamwells.png|William Wells (IMF) kwon.png|David Kwon (Global Financial Council) member01.png|Unknown (Industry) member02.png|Unknown (Tech) Former High Members: *Director Percy † *Amanda (incarcerated) Agents: *Agent Smith † *Agent Josephson † *Assassin Ramon † *Agent Remy † ;Doctors *Doctor Heidecker † *Doctor Loren Tolcher † Doubles: * Karl Jaeger's double † * John Stirling's double † * Kathleen Spencer's double † * Matthew Graham's double † * Ronald Peller's double † * Amanda's double † * Hadad's double † *Cheryl's double † *Peter Slocum 's double † * Double of Unknown Middle East General † * Double of Unknown German Official † Notes Category:Organizations Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Help Needed Category:Disestablished Organizations